Snowboarding Lessons
by Galateagirl
Summary: AU. Danny meets Sam while snowboarding. This will be very fluffy.


Author's Note: I ski and snowboard, so I felt like making Sam do the same. Sam for President!

This was Danny's first time snowboarding. His parents were normally anchored in Amity. They never, Ever left, afraid something would escape the precious portal.

But somehow, Maddie had convinced Jack to shut down the portal for one week to come skiing in Vermont.

Danny and Jazz were both thrilled. Jazz would be able to meet new people. Danny might be able to get away from the box ghost for once. He had immediately hit the mountains on his rented snowboard.

But now he was in a bit of a predicament. His face was buried in somebody's violet coat and he had no idea how to get up.

"You know, usually I would call you a perv, slap you and get away as quickly as possible," said a female, sarcastic voice from above him. "But you look way too embarrassed and awkward."

Danny raised his head slowly to meet a pair of very amused violet eyes. She was actually extremely beautiful. Danny realized his head had been resting on her chest. "I'm uh…heh heh…whoops." He said, blushing profusely.

The girl threw her head back and laughed. "Do you know how to snowboard?" she asked, smiling at him.

"No. Not at all." He said shaking his hair, trying to dislodge the snow.

"OK then." Said the girl. Her eyes looked calculating. "Roll to your left."

Danny tried to oblige, but he couldn't maneuver with the board attched to his feet. He looked up at her desperately.

"Swing one end up and let it fell to the opposite side." She instructed, trying not to crac up.

After a few tries, Danny's face was no longer in contact with her coat. He sighed, looking up at the blue sky. The girl from before bent over him and said, "Do you need help?"

Danny turned as much as he could with his board anchoring him down to face her. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm a part-time instructor here. You look like you need help. Do you want a lesson? I won't charge you." She searched his face as if looking for something.

Danny grinned up at her. "If you're not kidding then, sure."

She grinned at him. "Okay then. Don't move." She quickly took off her board and pushed it along the side of the trail. She walked back to Danny at a uneven pace, due to her huge snowboarding boots. She stuck out her hand to danny. "I'm Sam. And you are…?"

"Danny, A kid who bit off a lot more then he can chew." Sam laughed again and danny reveled in it.

"Okay, Danny. Grab my hands." Sam stucke out her hands to Danny. Danny took them and tried to stand up but lost balance and fell back down, pulling Sam with him. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you really this much of a klutz, or do you find me that attractive?"

Danny blushed. "Um…Whichever one will get me in less trouble."

Sam grinned. "Good answer. Take off your board." Danny obliged with little difficulty. "Okay. Stand beside me and try to do what I do." Sam rolled back until she was leaning only on her heels, the toes of her boots not even touching the snow. Danny did the same.

"Now what?" he asked, feeling stupid.

Sam ignored him. "This is called your heel edge. When you snowboard you either glide on your heel edge, or your toe edge." Sam turned until she was facing uphill, lifting her heels off the ground this time. "Now get your board back on."

Danny clicked his heels together and saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" Sam suppressed a smile.

"Take my hands without falling on me or pulling me on top of you. I'm going to teach you how to do falling leaf."

"What?" Danny fell on his butt. "Ow…"

sam put her hands on her knees to bring him to eye-level. "Snowboarding is falling until you learn to go fast enough not to fall." She said, smiling.

"Okay then." Danny grabbed sam's hands and managed to balance on his toe edge long enough so that neither of them were currently falling over. "Hey! I did it!"

"Good. Now loosen your grip on my hands before you break them."

Danny looked down. Her finger tips were going maroon he was holding onto her hands do tightly. "Sorry."

Sam smiled. "That's okay. Now we are going to try shifting your weight to one foot to head towards one side of the trail."

Danny tried and ended up falling on top of Sam again. This time their noses were touching. Danny turned brick red. Sam sighed. "This is going to take awhile."


End file.
